Cuando tienes de mujer, a la más creída y sin sentimientos
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: A la hora de ver quien sería su mujer, pensó que sería un reto difícil, pues el es alegre y amante de felicidad, en cambio Mikan musume la heredera de una prestigiosa familia de Suna, es creída, se cree la gran cosa y shisui le va a hacer ver la vida de otra forma. Al verse ella traicionada por sus sentimientos, negara su amor por el uchiha de cabellos rebeldes, que robó su vida
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : naruto no me pertenece, es de kishimoto

* * *

><p>Un poco nervioso revuelve sus cabellos en punta, su primo itachi está ahí junto a él, tomando un poco de té<p>

— Es que ya era hora que sentaras cabeza shisui

— La cuestión es que no se quien será, mi mujer — cuestionó un poco ofuscado

Shisui uchiha tiene ya, 25 años y gustaba de hacer travesuras, aveces pasaba de inmaduro, pero en cuanto la necesidad lo amerita, su seriedad salía a flote sorprendiendo a todo el clan. Al escuchar como abrían la puerta, itachi golpeo el hombro de su primo, para que viera al maravilla que estaba en frente suyo

Este botó todo el té al ver a Mikan musume enfrente de sus narices,

Su tía carraspeó fuertemente para después darle una mirada de muerte. Shisui no lo podía creer, que hacia vestido con un kimono blanco, la chica más creída, orgullosa y sin sentimientos de toda konoha

— Ella es tu prometida, por favor siéntese señorita — ordenó mikoto amablemente

Un poco de baba caía de la comisura de la boca de shisui, al ver a la pelirroja de ojos celestes con ese kimono dejando un poco a la imaginación algo ¿Pervertida ?

— Mikan musume, este es tu futuro esposo, shisui uchiha

— Ya nos conocemos — dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

— La boda se realizará dentro de pocos minutos, los dejaremos solos para que conversen — al decir esto, mikoto con la mirada le dijo a itachi que la acompañase a fuera

Cuando fue los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente seguros que ya no tenían compañía

— Yo no quise, me obligaron, nunca me casaría con un idiota como tu

—¡ Hey ! Prefería mil veces a otra chica con más delantera que tu — se levantó enojado — Y esto es una farsa

Ella igual de airada se levanta

— Creo lo mis..

Un mareo la tomó por sorpresa, estuvo a punto de caer en el suelo, a no ser por shisui, que atinó a agarrarla fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si fuera un momento irreal en sus vidas, se miraron fijamente a los ojos

— es que tu kimono iba a ensuciarse si caías al piso — dice desinteresado ayudándola a recuperarse

Mikan no se deja ayudar por shusui un poco ruborizada, ante el contacto que tuvieron, en cambio él, vio divertido esta reacción


	2. Chapter 2

¿Lo peor ?

Lo peor que te puede pasar es que el primer hombre que ves sin camisa es la persona que te cae mal y eso a Mikan le sucedía en estos instantes

Ella no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar mientras observaba de reojo como el azabache se desprendía de cada prenda de espaldas a ella, lentamente

— ¿Sudas ? — pregunta extrañada

A lo que shisui gira completamente el rostro a su dirección

— Y como no, si llevaba tanto trapo encima

En cuanto se desprende de la última prenda, queda en bóxers, pasa una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos

— Me voy a bañar — alzó ambas cejas — Quieres venir conmigo, ¿Para relacionarnos mejor?

Mikan negó con la cabeza

— Anda a bañarte, mientras tanto yo me cambiare de ropa

Shisui asintió orgulloso de si mismo, pues había notado un rubor creciente en las mejillas de la chica. Al escuchar que el agua empezaba a fluir, Mikan se fue desprendiendo el kimono, cada vez se la hacía más difícil la tarea, pero al final logró quedarse sólo en ropa interior

Envolvió su cuerpo no tan curvilíneo en una bata de dormir esperando bañarse y después ponerse una de sus pijamas favoritas. La espera no fue tanta, después de unos 20 minutos salió shisui con una pijama de dos pieza color azul y el cabello más desordenado aún

Acostándose en la cama sin ningún movimiento hacia la chica que estaba a su lado sentada con el cabello recogido en una dona decorada con una gran flor color blanca. Mikan lista para ir al baño, se levanta con la cabeza media gacha y camina con mucha prisa, cerrando la puerta tras si

Después de varios minutos salió fresca y reluciente

Shisui la observa todo el camino hasta que ella se sienta en la cama

— Que vas hacer ? — pregunta este dándole la espalda

— Ponerme crema

— ¿A si ?

Lo primero que hizo es sacar la boteliita de crema que había guardado en su maleta, para después esparcirla por sus brazos lentamente, prestándole más atención a esto que al mirón que estaba detrás suyo

— Te ayudo? — escuchó un susurro cerca e su oído

— No, muy amable de tu parte — sonrió forzosamente

— ¿Segura ?

Desliza una de sus manos, que para Mikan eran más grandes de lo que aparentaban, sobre los brazos semidesnudos de ella, hasta los dedos de las manos que las entrelazó para dale un beso

Mikan por instinto propio cerró los ojos apoyada sobre el pecho de este mientras besaba su cuello. Suelta un gemido en voz baja, pero lo suficiente alto para que shisui lo escuchara

— ¿Lo disfrutas ? — murmuró ahora depositando suaves besos a la altura de la clavícula

Ella hecha la cabeza para atrás en verdad disfrutando, mientras pareciera que con esos simples besos de parte del uchiha, un infierno en en interior de su cuerpo se armaría. Shisui aprovechó esto para besarle los labios a la tan afamada chica que se aferraba a sus hombros débilmente mientras se entregaba en ese beso derrite hielo

Bajó deliberadamente la mangas de las pijama mientras que ella yacía acostada en su pecho con una mano en su corazón, que latía a mil por hora

— No es que te ame — murmura con los ojos brillantes — Tengo que cumplir con mi clan

Mientras más la besaba más le decía su corazón y su conciencia que pasaba todo lo contrario

— Siempre te encontré atractivo igual wie idiota

Bajándole más la pijama y listo para saborear los pechos de ella, esta dijo con horror

— NO, son pequeños..

— Ni que yo fuera la mamá de tarzan, no me importa, lo que me importa es estar contigo y amarte

Diciendo esto la beso con más fervor mientras le desata el cabello con lentitud

— Eres muy hermosa, debes dejarte suelto el cabello

— Y tu ponerte gel de vez en cuando — dijo entre beso y beso, que cada vez se volvían más ardientes entre los dos


End file.
